


From Bad To Worse

by Benny_Bunny



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Humor, Porn With Plot, Sex Pollen, Stranded, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 19:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benny_Bunny/pseuds/Benny_Bunny
Summary: As they crash together in an unnamed planet in the Vagadarr System, Rose struggles to survive not only her surroundings but also Hux's unhinged plans for them to rule the galaxy together.





	From Bad To Worse

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I had a lot of fun writing this. Now I know a lot of people find it stressful to leave comments so I don't mind if you don't, but please, if I entertained you at all, leave kudos. Thank you guys and I hope you enjoy!

“Figures,” said Rose as she lay in Hux’s ship and the med computer, after having scanned her, came up with the diagnosis “_Pregnant_”.

Things really just went from bad to worse.

**6 weeks earlier**

Rose flew away from the explosions, away from the battle between the Empire and the Resistance. Her x-wing was damaged by none other than that wretched bantha General Hux, who, even now, followed on her tail, firing mercilessly. She’d turned off her com so she wouldn’t have to listen to his insults of “rabid Akk dog” and “savage biting animal,” honestly that biting thing was ages ago, literally two whole weeks, why couldn’t he move on, or at least pretend to?

As he gave her merciless chase, she couldn’t help but hope his Upsilon-class command shuttle did the entire galaxy a favour by losing all engine power and drifting away into the emptiness of space.

Manoeuvring her x-wing into a sharp turn she managed to open fire on him. He’d been so furious and focused on catching her he didn’t even have his shields up. It was a severe hit. Too bad the genocidal trash managed to hit her as well, and now here they were, away from all their allies, slowly drifting into the orbit of a grey planet where they would undoubtedly crash in fiery doom.

Or so she hoped, because the mere thought of surviving with Hux and having to live with him in the wilderness for the rest of his short life was unbearable to her.

As they were caught in the planet’s gravity, she tried to obtain information from the onboard computer. All she knew was that they were in the Vagadarr System, the planet was unnamed but mentioned to be the home of a race of giant people made of living stone. It figures things would go from bad to worse, she thought.

Things were so slow she decided to open the coms between them.

“—to grind you into dust! To blow you into smithereens!” Hux’s furious voice came through the com. “To bite you all ov—no… not that one. To defenestrate you from the highest—”

She turned the com off. He was so tiresome.

A few hours later, and making atmo their ships started gaining velocity as they fell to the rocky planet’s surface at great speed, the entry overheating their ships, the ground coming at them fast.

Rose held on to anything she could and prepared herself for the oblivion of death.

When she came to, she could see through her cracked shield a verdant forest. “Weird,” she thought. “The planet looked all rock.” Her computer was dead, and she had a gash on her forehead. Taking inventory of herself, apart from the gash on her forehead she was bruised but fine.

She painfully disentangled herself from her harness and went in search of her med kit. Forehead taken care of she went to see what the damage was to her x-wing and what provisions she had. All x-wings had emergency provisions, but obviously, they were not for a long time. _Why did I have to fly away from the battle?!_ She berated herself. Gods only knew when or if she would be rescued.

She looked for the portable computer, a handheld device with limited capabilities but which would be her salvation: it analysed flora and fauna to tell her what was edible and what was harmful.

The planet’s blue sun was coming up so she decided to explore her surroundings.

Hux’s shuttle was, thankfully, nowhere in sight.

Although her surroundings were verdant and lush, very little was consumable and what was had little nutritional valuable. So it was rations for now. She knew that, if help failed to arrive, she’d have to spread out and find a source of food. Thankfully there was a stream nearby.

Five days later and sick to death of rations, she went to wash her dinner plate at the stream. Down stream from her she could make out the faint silhouette of Hux. He was bathing and… dear gods, the man was so white he practically glowed in the dark. Wildly, Rose wondered if that was why she’d never seen him during daylight. Perhaps… sunlight burnt his delicate, paper thin flesh and disrupted the decaying process.

He was painfully thin though there was a breadth to his shoulders that hinted at a possible filling out if he weren’t living solely on hatred and spitefulness. She quickly made her way to her campsite and came back with binoculars. It’s not like she was curious or anything…. It was just reconnaissance of the enemy. Who just happened to be incredibly hung and have the most perfect ass in the galaxy.

She quickly put her binoculars away and made her way back to her camp. And if she parted her folds, and slid her fingers through her slick flesh, rubbing her clit while imagining what it would be like to have that perfect cock inside her, that was no one’s business and strictly a consequence of the trauma she’d been through because of the crash and the isolation.

Three days later she had to venture out of her safe zone. Her rations were getting painfully low and she needed to find a source of food. The vegetation was rich and thick, so she struggled to make her way through it. As she got to a higher hill, she could see through her binoculars a grove of fruit trees in the valley below. Sadly, they were too far away for her handheld computer to tell her whether or not they were edible, so she just had to take the possible fruitless (ha!) journey to the valley.

“YOU!”

She turned around quickly and saw General Hux, holding a handheld device similar to her own and sporting the most absolutely furious look on his face.

He rushed her and started saying “I’m going to—” but was unable to finish as both of them rolled down the hill towards the valley.

When they got to the bottom and she stopped coughing dirt, Rose looked crossly at General Hux.

“Are you trying to kill us both?!” She demanded.

But there was a queer look on his face. His eyes were all pupil as they stared at her and he seemed dazed.

_A concussion!_ Rose thought victoriously. _Now I can just leave him here to rot._

She watched as Hux absentmindedly rubbed the burst fruit on his fingers, looking more and more dazed.

It was then she noticed she was sitting on something squishy and gross, she jumped up in disgust and wiped her bottom, her hand coming up sticky and revolting, and was it her or was it getting hot in here? She’d started sweating like crazy, and all her clothes felt uncomfortably constricting.

She looked at Hux, ready to ask him if he knew what the hells was happening to them but when she looked at him all that came out was a moan. He was on her in the next moment.

When their mouths met she almost fainted it was so good. It wasn’t even the best kiss she’d ever had when it came to technique, it was clumsy, wet, all teeth, and deep, like they were trying to consume each other.

He forcefully tried to divest her of her clothes, and she tried to do the same to him and when they were blessedly naked, he spread her open with his hands hand full of fruit pulp and just plunged into her. Or at least attempted to, she was dripping with slick and he was harder than she’d ever seen a man be, but he was _huge_ and it had been a long time for her.

He drew out and rubbed himself into her slick, his juice covered fingers entered her and started spreading her and it was such a sweet agony of pain and pleasure she came immediately. He felt her hard constrictions around his fingers, nearly crushing them and with a muffled _Tico_ tried to penetrated her again. This times he succeeded, his meaty cock sliding like a dream inside her, she felt full to bursting, the stretch absolutely delicious and he kept going until his cockhead bumped against the bottom of her and, grinding against her cervix – something that would have usually caused her pain but now gave her nothing but ecstatic pleasure – came and came and came. There was no end to his cum. The tight seal of his girthy cock into her tight channel wasn’t enough to contain it, it simply flowed out of her, like a deluge, covering the forest floor beneath him.

“What—” she tried to ask, because he was still hard within her even after coming so much. But she didn’t get to finish her question because he started a brutal pace, one she couldn’t even accompany because he grabbed her legs into his huge hands and placed her legs over his shoulders, then grabbed her hips and tilted them toward his relentless thrusts. She was completely immobilized, and she luxuriated in it.

Every thrust rubbed that special place inside her and finished with a hard pound against her tender cervix, sparking waves of delight. She was barely cognizant of the fact that she was scratching his arms like a wildcat, the blood smearing with the fruit, her pussy was so full and so hot, and slick and his cum just poured out of her non-stop, and she hadn’t stopped low level cuming since the first one, just tiny orgasms in a continuous wave which barely receded before one started again, but she could feel a big one coming her way and when he came again, cockhead grinding hard into the opening of her cervix she came so hard she passed out.

When she came to he was moaning still hard inside her.

“Why…” he whispered and withdrew from her.

It was like being set on fire. She needed his cock inside her. He seemed to think the same because he flipped her and arranged her so her rubbery muscles held her on her knees, her arms giving out and she just rested her head on them on the floor, and he was in her again, so deep it almost hurt and he wasn’t even thrusting now, just grinding slow circles into her cervix, she looked down below her belly and she could see what was almost a waterfall of cum and slick pouring out of her and _what the fuck_ was going on this wasn’t normal.

But she couldn’t think beyond that because she was coming again with a shout, and he was flooding her again and honestly when she looked beneath her she swore she could see her tummy pushing out a little, as if her womb was full to overfilling with his seed.

She lost count to how many times they had sex, but their bodies eventually gave out, she had never been so tired in her life.

“We… we have to get away from here,” she told him while struggling to get air into her lungs.

She could see he was still hard but he looked as sore as she felt.

“Yes,” he replied. And somehow dragged himself up.

Her limbs, however, weren’t so complying so he half carried her, half dragged her up the hill, towards the stream where she’d first seen him. He found the strength to pick her up and walked with her in his arms into the waiting river, whose waters felt blessedly cool on their feverish skin.

She looked between her legs and could see the milky white liquid pouring out of her, his seed washing away with the current, so much of it that it tinted the water around them.

Her mind was clearing but she was too exhausted to form a coherent thought, so she just let him carry her to his ship and place her on his bed, where he curled up behind her, his huge lanky body covering her smaller one completely.

When she woke up he was already preparing them rations which were, quite frankly, vastly superior to the ones the Resistance provided. She could see he knew she was awake but he said nothing to her. Honestly what did one say to one’s enemy after you’ve fucked their brain out for hours and filled them to bursting with your seed? She sympathised.

That is until he turned around and with a fanatic glow in his eyes handed her her food and told her, “It was a sign.”

“What was a sign?” she asked with her mouth full of the delicious imperial rations.

“Our lovemaking,” he replied like that was a perfectly normal thing to say to one’s enemy while she could barely sit down she was so sore from your cock.

“I’ve felt,” he went on, seemingly unable to read the room, “that we were connected somehow. Even before you bit me, when I caressed your cheek… I couldn’t stop myself. I couldn’t understand it until now. We’re fated to be.”

Rose knew you shouldn’t contradict the insane, but this was frankly too much for her.

“Have you lost your godsdamned mind?! The only sign that was is that the universe insists on making things worse for me!”

She unsteadily got to her feet and started making her way out of his ship.

Gods, but her pussy hurt.

“You don’t see, Rose,” he insisted, “we are meant to be together. This whole thing was a sign.”

She really wanted to bludgeon him with a rubber glove full of rocks.

“Sure, Hux,” she said trying to placate him. “Maybe I just need another sign. Meanwhile we’ll just wait until someone picks me up and then you can come back to the Resistance with me. Then we can be together. Until you’re executed, that is.”

He waved her suggestion aside like so much confetti.

“No, don’t you see?! You’re supposed to come back with me. Together, we shall rule the galaxy!”

“What about that other guy? Kyle Ron?”

“It’s Kylo Ren, but he doesn’t matter! We will overthrow him with our love and rule together!”

“Gods,” she chuckled. “You’re hilarious. Too bad it’s not on purpose! Anyway, bye.”

“Where are you going?” He asked, the fanatic glow somehow receding from his eyes.

“Back to my ship.”

“Why in the galaxy would you go back to that dingy machine when you can stay aboard my command shuttle, where there is a bathroom, food, and an actual bed?”

“Because – and correct me if I’m wrong – I’d have to share that bed with _you_.”

He was quiet for a few seconds until he called out, “As soon as I come up with a strategy, you’ll see reason! I’ll give you another sign. You’ll be mine!”

That creeped her out so much she had to look over her shoulder four times.

Back at her camp, Rose was starting to feel a stirring of regret. Regret that she hadn’t robbed him. Those fancy imperial rations were something else, and she was down to blue cheese dressing and porridge.

The next day he had left rations by the door to her x-wing, like some creepy courting gift, all the more unsettling because he’d been right by her door and she hadn’t felt him there.

_You look so beautiful when you sleep. – H_

Said the note he’d left her which easily ruined her day it was so creepy. What kind of freak did that?!

The rations kept showing up for the next three weeks, but she couldn’t stomach them. Everyday she woke up throwing up, feeling ill and tired. Her stomach a revolting mess. There was nothing to it, she was going to have to go back to Hux’s shuttle to use his medical scanner.

**Back to the Present**

“_Pregnant_,” said the soulless computer.

“Figures,” said Rose.

“A second sign!” Said Hux.

Gods, wouldn’t it be great if he fell and broke his neck?

He’d been ecstatic when she came back, had run towards her and attempted to pick her up in his arms only to be swiftly sidestepped by her.

“Rose,” he said fervently while holding her hands. “This solidifies it. We are meant to be together, why else would this happens?”

“Kriff, I don’t know, because you dumped 5 gallons of cum into me?”

“Don’t talk like that about our child’s conception,” he told her. “It was one of the most beautiful moments of my life. I never felt so close to another human being.”

“Well, I can’t remember,” she lied, like she hadn’t been touching herself every night to those memories. “That’s how unforgettable it was for me.”

“Don’t be callous,” he told her. “What is it that it’ll take for you to be mine?”

“Come back to the Resistance with me.”

“You know if I do that I’ll be summarily executed,” he replied.

“Well, I’d rather _die_ than go to the First Order,” she hissed. “They killed my sister.”

Hux looked pensive.

“We’ll sleep on it and I’ll come up with a plan,” he assured her.

The next morning she woke up with him all wrapped around her. His cock a steel brand nestled against her ass. And she was dismayed to find out she was wet.

Apparently he was awake too because he started peppering small kisses all over the side of her throat.

“Don’t,” she told him, annoyed.

“Why not?” Ha asked. “What? Gods forbid you get even _more_ pregnant?”

He had a point and she was unbearably horny so she just turned into his arms and kissed him to shut him the hells up.

This time there was no urgency to their encounter (she refused to call it lovemaking), he kissed her slow and deep, his kiss all possession and heat. Then he undressed her and worshipped every inch of her body he could reach until he made his way to her pussy where he skilfully parted her folds and licked her from bottom to top. She was so wet she could hear him slurping down there and she didn’t have the benefit of the freaky fruit not to feel embarrassment.

He breached her with one finger, then two, scissoring them to stretch her for him, tilting her hips up so he could get at the slick that was slipping from her, as if he couldn’t bear to lose a single drop. It wasn’t a thunderous orgasm like the ones he’d given her before, it was a full body thing where she lushly squeezed around his tongue, which was stuck as far as it could go in her.

He took care to avoid her oversensitive clit and kept licking at her entrance, coaxing more and more slick from her, getting her ready for his cock.

She could feel herself steadily building up to a second orgasm, so she pulled him back up and guided his hard cock into her waiting channel. It was still a tight fit, but he was patient, neither of them was in a hurry, and inch by inch he sunk into her.

He pulled back before he reached her cervix – thank the gods – and lazily thrust in again, his cockhead brushing against that delicious spot within her every time. She dug her nails into his back and whispered, “_Harder. Faster._” and he was quick to comply. His shuttle was full of the sounds of their lovemaking, the slick meeting of their bodies and as their encounter turned hard and rough he started whispering “_Mine. Mine_. _My Rose._”

Apparently, he was close because he snaked a hand between their bodies and pressed hard on her clit, slickly making hard little circles around it and she exploded beneath him, quickly followed by the pulses of his seed within her.

Afterwards they lay together trying to regain their breath.

“What if,” Hux eventually said. “We stayed here?”

“Here?” asked Rose doubtfully.

“Yes, here,” he replied. “My onboard computer assures me there are sources of food in the planet.”

“Sure, if we avoid the fruit trees,” she said sarcastically.

“Or not,” he said, squeezing her hip with a smile. “I’ll build a house for you.”

“You?” She asked disbelievingly. “You’ll build a house for me? You're built like 6'1" feet of railspeeder tracks!”

He looked offended and nipped her lip in retaliation.

“You’d really give up the whole First Order for me?” She asked.

“I would,” he said. And she believed him.

“Ok, then,” she said. “Build me a house.”

**Epilogue**

Things really went from bad to worse when it was time for Rose to give birth. Armitage, all assurances until then that he’d been fully trained to deliver over 25 species of younglings, was losing his mind while she struggled in his shuttle – house still only partly built – and kneeled by the side of their bed.

“At least get _on_ the bed!” He pleaded with her. “I don’t want our baby to be born on the floor of an Upsilon-class command shuttle!”

“Shut the _fuck up_,” she replied.

In the end he had to kneel by her side and catch their baby before it slipped onto the floor.

_She was_, Rose thought, _absolutely disgusting and the prettiest girl she’d ever seen._

Hux was crying and cleaning her, having cut the umbilical cord.

“What should we name her?” he asked through tears.

“Excuse me,” Rose gritted between her teeth. “I’m still trying to push the afterbirth here, a little help?!”

“Oh, right!” He said, placing their fully swaddled baby girl on their bed.

“I can’t believe I’m going to spend the rest of my life with an idiot like you,” she huffed.

“I know,” Armitage said, grinning. “Every day it gets better and better.”

She kind of had to agree with him.

**End**


End file.
